totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!
Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! is the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Synopsis The fourth season begins, introducing a whole new cast, set on a familiar island, which has been turned into a biohazardous waste dump. The thirteen contestants are divided into two teams. Two contestants build a close bond, while one contestant manages to annoy her entire team into eliminating her that night. Plot The episode begins with an introduction from Chris, who explains that the season will take place once again at Camp Wawanakwa, but this time, the season has a few changes, showing how the island has changed while they were gone. Next, all of the contestants from the past three seasons, excluding Blaineley, are seen partying on a yacht. However, Chris then announces that they will not be competing this year, with the yacht floating past the island, with Owen screaming "No!" Instead, thirteen new contestants are then introduced from a different yacht arriving to the island. A quick introduction for each of the new contestants is given. The viewers are first introduced to Jo and Scott, the former telling the latter to stay out of her way. Mike and Zoey are introduced, only to be interrupted by Lightning. Brick catches Zoey after she is pushed out of the way by Lightning, but drops her to give a salute when his name is announced. B and Dawn are then introduced, followed by Dakota, who blows a kiss to the camera. Anne Maria is introduced while applying spray tan, but Dakota pushes her to hog more screen time, only for the latter to spray her face in retaliation. Staci brags about her aunt having invented fake tanner, because of which Anne Maria sprays her face as well. Cameron is then introduced, but is knocked over by a flock of birds, followed by the final introduction, Sam. But to make a more interesting welcome, Chris activates a bomb, destroying the yacht, causing the cast to fall into the water. The contestants swim back to the shore of the island. Cameron is seen drowning in the lake, but Lightning saves him while calling him a "little girl" in the process, causing Cameron to protest. Staci starts drowning, as she was wasting her energy telling lies. Mike and Zoey both say that they'll help Staci, but she takes her hand and puts it on Mike's head, drowning him. Zoey saves them both. Meanwhile, Jo cheers in excitement when she believes she is the first to reach the shore. However, Dawn was already at the shore, since she used a shortcut and didn't even get wet. Brick is the third to make it to shore. B, who was unknowingly carrying Cameron, makes it to the shore fourth. Once everyone makes it ashore, they chat for a short moment. Then Chris announces that the contestants should follow a path into the woods, and then signals off a horn to awaken the beasts that have become inhabitants of the island. The cast screams as they run away from the loud rustling in the distance. After they have followed the path, they are united with Chris awaiting at a finish line. The contestants crossing the finish line determined which team they would be placed on, with B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, and Staci ending up on the Toxic Rats and Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, and Zoey on the Mutant Maggots. Chris also introduces the "McLean-Brand Chris Head", which he is going to hide somewhere on the island. It is an item that, when found, will allow the contestant who finds it to stay in the competition even when voted out for the first time. After that, Chris then gives out rewards for those who crossed the finish line first. Due to Jo crossing first, her team wins a trampoline, and Lightning, the second to cross, gets a hacksaw. From there, they must cut down a totem pole that is hanging from a tree, with a timed bomb strapped to it, which would detonate in seven minutes, unless they cut it down, slide it down a hill, and place it on a tree stump between the cabins. After both teams have successfully cut down their rope, they must place it on the river, and ride it down a waterfall and onto a slope. When the challenge begins, Jo falls into the water after jumping on the trampoline, prompting Cameron to calculate exactly where Jo should jump on the trampoline to reach the axe. Anne Maria attempts to get the axe, but jumps too hard which causes her to slam between the totem pole and the trampoline until Jo kicks the trampoline from underneath her. Brick then attempts to grab the axe, but can't separate the axe from the totem pole, leaving him vulnerable to a mutant squirrel which attacks the entire team. In the process, the squirrel shoots a laser which cuts the rope. Meanwhile, Lightning fails at climbing the tree to cut the totem down for the Toxic Rats, claiming there was butter on the tree that Chris put there to mess him up, to dismiss his failure. Afterwards, B manages to come up with a solution that involved the entire team stacking up against each other to reach the rope to cut down the totem. This made B's teammates, excluding Scott, impressed with B. The Toxic Rats are in the lead and make it down the slope first after both teams went down a waterfall and B had his team lean forward to pick up speed and pass the Maggots. While they are racing on their totems, Owen manages to swim back to the island and asks Chris why the yacht carrying him and his fellow "classic" contestants wouldn't stop. Chris tells him that they have outlived their usefulness, and would not be competing this season, and Chef sticks a bomb on his face, causing Owen to blast off the island from the explosion. The Toxic Rats arrive first and got to choose between a luxurious cabin and a regular cabin akin to the cabins from Total Drama Island. But once the Toxic Rats choose the former, the Mutant Maggots come into the campground soaring and their totem pole crashes into that cabin, thereby destroying it. Chris announces that because the Maggots' cabin is the only one still standing, they won the challenge. A new cabin which is just a plain old cabin replaces the new one immediately via helicopter. The Rats are then taken to the first elimination campfire ceremony of the season, where Chris announces that this time instead of the eliminated player not getting a marshmallow, that player would get the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Scott, Lightning, B, Dawn, and Sam receive regular marshmallows in that order. This leaves Dakota, who wasn't focused on competing, and Staci, who annoyed everyone by constantly talking. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to Staci, who becomes the first eliminated contestant of the season. Staci asks if that means she has to go to the Dock of Shame, to which Chris replies by announcing that this season's voted off players leave the game by the Hurl of Shame. Staci talks about how one of her ancestors invented catapults, but before she can finish, Chris hurls her with the catapult. Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes